


Fair Ball

by traccigaryn



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traccigaryn/pseuds/traccigaryn
Summary: Ambassador Troi makes some unexpected acquaintances.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	Fair Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Write the rarest Trek pair you can think of to the prompt “Hell no”.

"Excuse me?" 

A very polite, very young voice interrupted her contemplation of the constable's empty office.

"My dad said you have a daughter. Do you … do you think she'd like to hang around with us this afternoon?"

A lanky human boy stood before her, flanked by a Ferengi child desperately trying to exude suavity — or what passed for Ferengi suavity. 

_"Is she pretty?"_ his mind added.

 _"Is she old enough to go to those naked weddings?"_ the Ferengi's added. 

What was the expression her daughter had picked up from her _Imzadi_? _"Oh, hell no?"_

She drew herself up to her full height, prepared to invoke the Holy Rings _and_ the Sacred Chalice, when she saw them both shrink back.

She had forgotten the curious blend of bravado and hormones and desperation to be liked that overcame teenagers from most other cultures. 

They were simply two boys — two people — hoping for a friend. She took one last look at the constable's office and gave them her full attention. 

"My dear boys," she said. "That you should mistake me for a mother young enough to have a daughter your age is the kindest compliment I have received in ages." 

Two mouths fell open in astonishment.

"While I do like to pretend that's the case, the truth is my daughter is quite grown up and probably more fitting company for your fathers than the two of you." The disappointment was palpable. "But I find _myself_ quite free this afternoon. Perhaps you would indulge me instead?" 

Stunned silence.

She decided to sweeten the pot. What would interest two teenagers? "Is there a holo-adventure you'd like to try?"

She enjoyed the rapid flickers of responses and emotions that raced through both of them, but she still wasn't expecting the one that took supremacy.

"Ambassador Troi, have you ever been to a baseball game?"


End file.
